YUNJAE 1st:SHADOW
by azura kyosuke
Summary: JAE POV! 'aku tak lebih dari bayangan di matanya'


**Azura kyosuke present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHADOW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:jaejoong, yunho(YUNJAE!)**

**Rated:T**

**Genre: hurt, angst, others.**

** Editor: Andari dian unni~~^^  
**

**Ff ini akan mempunyai alur yang seratus persen dari sudut pandang jaejoong, jadi saya mohon maaf kalo pengaturan alurnya gak jelas hahahaha.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_ketika diriku, seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang berubah menjadi bayangan karena cinta, karena dia! Dan karma kebodohanku sendiri'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

__someone pov__

"saranghae" bisikku padanya, sosok yang begitu kucintai, pelindungku dari para penegak hukum yang mengincarku, meminta pertanggungjawabanku atas apa yang kulakukan.

'_sang pencabut nyawa'_, mereka bilang. Namun tak tahukah kalian? Aku tetaplah manusia yang dapat takhluk juga. Takhluk oleh seorang pria dingin bernama Jung Yunho.

"nado" balasnya acuh tanpa nada kasih sayang yang sering kuharapkan dari sosok dinginnya.

Terlihat percuma memang, namun setiap mengingat betapa ia melindungiku, membuatku yakin bahwa ia mencintaiku.

.

.

.

.

.

**SHADOW_YUNJAE**

Jangan kemana-kemana!

Jangan pernah buka pintu, kecuali itu aku!

Jangan ini! Jangan itu! Kupikir hidupku kini tak berbeda jauh dengan hotel prodeo.

"Yun, bahan makanan habis, biar aku berbelanja ne?" ucapku setenang mungkin, meski aku tahu jawabannya.

Namun tak apa 'kan bila aku tetap berharap?

Yunho melepas kacamata yang ia gunakan, mematikan laptop, dan berjalan kearah dapur sambil menenteng kunci mobil, membuat kecewa.

"yun, boleh aku ikut?"

"apa harus kujawab?"

"eumh, baiklah" aku menyerah.

Pilihannya adalah yang terbaik untukku, batinku.

.

.

.

.

.

**SHADOW_YUNJAE**

'_dunia luar sangat berbahaya'_, ucapnya berulang kali seperti sebuah pencucian otak. Membuatku makin merasa takut. Padahal jika mengingat masa laluku, seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, dan begitu bangga akan gelarku sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Namun sekarang... aku tak lebih dari seorang pecundang yang bersembunyi di punggung lelaki dinginku.

Kenapa cinta membuatku begitu lemah? Dan kuakui, aku menyesal telah menyerahkan cintaku untuknya. Untuk Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

**SHADOW_YUNJAE**

Tubuhku membeku seketika saat melihat dari celah pintu gudang, ruangan tempatku bersembunyi atas suruhan Yunho.

Di sofa ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari gudang tampak kedua orang tua Yunho bersama 3 orang asing, salah satunya seorang wanita cantik yang sedikit menggelitik sisi priaku.

"ini tuan Hwang, relasi appa beserta istri dan anaknya, sangat cantik bukan?'" ucap tuan Jung setelah beberapa saat berbasa-basi tentang kedatangan mereka.

"iya, sangat cantik. Siapa namamu nona?" ucap yunho tersenyum dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

Perlakuan yang hanya kudapatkan saat kami bercinta, membuatku tersulut api cemburu.

Tifanny, tak akan kubiarkan kau mengusik hubungan kami!

.

.

.

.

.

**SHADOW_YUNJAE**

Kupandangi dengan serius sebuah berita yang terpampang di layar TV, kematian wanita cantik bernama Hwang Tifanny. Wanita yang tak sadar sudah membangunkan sisi burukku.

Aku tak begitu sadar akan sosok Yunho yang berdiri tegak tak jauh dari TV yang masih memberitakan kematian wanita tersebut, tentu dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"kau yang melakukannya jae?"

"hmmh... aku tak suka dengannya, jadi tak apa 'kan?"

"kau pembangkang! Sudah berulang kali kuucapkan, kau itu buronan! Dunia luar sangat berbahaya bagimu saat ini!" bentaknya membuat emosiku memuncak, terlebih mengingat perlakuan konyol yang menjengkelkan yang ia terapkan padaku. Dia pikir aku lemah, eh?

"jangan berlebihan Jung! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tak bisa menjaga diriku untuk hal itu, eoh?" teriakku, melempar remote TV hingga mengenai pelipisnya dan tak berapa lama darah segar mulai keluar, mengundang penyesalanku.

"AKU MEMANG PEMBANGKANG! TAK COCOK HIDUP DENGANMU JUNG SIALAN!" kakiku melangkah secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari rumah ini, namun Yunho keburu menghadangku, menarik lalu melemparkan tubuhku hingga membentur guci besar yang berjarak 3 meter dari tempatku tadi.

"y – yun" ringisku menahan nyeri di punggung juga hatiku saat ini.

"DASAR TAK TAU BERTERIMAKASIH! YA, KAU BODOH! TAK SADAR DIRI AKAN SITUASI YANG MENGANCAMMU! MATI DENGAN SIA-SIA BODOH! MASUK KE GUDANG DAN RENUNGKANLAH PERBUATANMU ITU!"

Dan... sekali lagi, aku tak pernah bisa lepas dari pengaruhnya. Jung Yunho, ia melindungiku yang tak lebih dari bayangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**SHADOW_YUNJAE**

Setelah pertengkaran kami, aku makin menampakkan sikap membangkangku padanya dan ia pun tampaknya mulai tak terlalu peduli akan itu. Mungkin ikut merasa bersalah? Marah? Ahh, entahlah aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran pria dinginku itu.

Dimulai dari kebiasaan baruku mencuri beberapa batang rokok miliknya lalu menghisap rokok miliknya itu dibawah meja makan ditemani sebotol _whisky_ atau alkohol lainnya, tentu saja kudapatkan dengan cara yang sama.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya pun aku mulai mengkonsumsi _amphetamin_ dan kokain yang kudapatkan dari temanku di sarang (rumah yang sangat kumuh).

Kurapatkan tubuhku makin masuk ke bawah meja makan dengan kursi yang kuatur sedemikian rupa hingga menyamarkan keberadaanku. Kembali menikmati teman dekatku kini. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan alkohol, rokok, dan barang haram ini, heumh.

Teman yang memberiku kesenangan di tengah sikap pria dinginku yang keterlaluan itu. Kenapa tak dari dulu aku mencoba ini Kim Jaejoong?

Namun belum sempat aku menyalakan pematik, sebuah langkah beserta suara ponsel yang kuyakini milik Yunho membuatku terkejut. Dia sudah pulang? Cepat sekali!

"nde yoochun ahh.. ada apa? Eumh? Eh? Jaejoong?"

Buru-buru kutahan keinginan cegukanku. Dengan memasukan dua jariku ke dalam mulut saat mengetahui Yunho telah memasuki dapur, dan siapa itu? Kenapa Yunho menyebut namaku?

"entahlah, dia tak ada dirumah... oh ya, kurasa dia tak tahu perihal bisnis kita. Jadi sia-sia bukan, kita menyembunyikannya dari penegak hukum?"

Kupukul pelan kepalaku dengan tanganku, berusaha menepis efek _amphetamin_ yang kuminum tadi.

Apa yang Yunho bicarakan?

"yah, aku sangat yakin. Si malaikat pencabut nyawa itu sebenarnya tak lebih dari pria _gay_ yang polos, kau tak usah khawatir"

Ini terdengar seperti penghinaan untukku!

"kau gila? Hahaha, tak mungkin aku benar-benar serius dengannya kalau bukan soal bisnis kita ini! Atau perlu kubuktikan dengan membawa semua organ tubuhnya untuk kau jual juga, eoh?"

DEG!

"yun – yunho?"

.

.

.

.

.

**SHADOW_YUNJAE**

Yah, aku tak lebih dari bayangannya.

Ia melindungiku, tak ubahnya menghindari teriknya sinar matahari. Suatu kenyataan pahit untukku bahwa memang tak ada yang mencintaiku dengan tulus.

Kubasuh wajahku yang terasa lengket akibat keringat yang berlebih yang tak kutahu apa sebabnya.

Mataku begitu cekung, juga pupil mataku mengecil, pucat, tirus. Luka di sudut bibirku yang tampak tak semerah dulu. Tubuhku pun begitu kurus kering membuatku teringat aku tak pernah memasukkan apapun untuk mengisi perutku selain tablet-tablet yang membuatku selalu bahagia itu. Hmm… penampilanku sangat buruk sekarang.

Kututup mataku merasakan sentuhan kedua tangan yang begitu hangat miliknya.

"kau begitu kurus" komentarnya.

"iya, aku sakit... disini" ucapku tanpa sadar menyentuh dadaku, mencoba membuatnya merasa kasihan dengan air mataku.

"minumlah obat dan jaga kesehatanmu" ia lepaskan rengkuhannya lalu beranjak meninggalkanku yang makin terisak.

Apa sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri ini?

.

.

.

.

.

**SHADOW_YUNJAE**

Ini begitu lucu... aku baru tahu ada matahari di waktu malam. Sinarnya begitu memikat untuk kudekati, seakan mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya, namun kenapa ia menjauh saat sebentar lagi aku dapat mencapainya?

Ahh apa karena aku jelek? Aku bau? Atau dia takut aku bunuh? Uhh, aku manusia baik juga lemah sekarang, tak akan menyakitinya. Percaya itu.

Kubuang rokok yang sedari tadi kuhisap, berjalan sempoyongan ke arah balkon, mencoba kembali mendekatkan diriku dengan sinar matahari malam itu. Tanganku bergerak-gerak mencoba menggapainya lagi, namun ia menjauh lagi, membuatku berdecak sebal di tengah cegukanku.

Kuputuskan untuk keluar rumah, tak mempedulikan Yunho yang berteriak-teriak karena tindakanku, aku tak peduli! Dan akan kubuktikan bahwa tak selamanya aku menjadi bayangannya!

Lihat saja saat sinar matahari itu kugapai, heh.

"JAEJOONG! AWAS! HEI SADARLAH BODOH!" teriaknya panik, membuatku tertawa senang, menatapnya yang jauh di tepi jalan sana, tak berani mendekat hahaha.

"SHADOW MEETS THE SUN!" ucapku lantang saat dua matahari yang menyilaukan itu bergerak mendekatiku.

Aku begitu senang sampai tak memperdulikan suara yYunho serta klakson yang berdenging.

Akan kuakhiri ini semua!

BRUGH!

"JAEJOONG!"

**####**

**_' in life, we receive a wonderful opportunity, and that is to love. Love comes in many forms. You love people in different ways and for different reasons, depending upon how they have touched your life. Your life'_**

**_###_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END  
_**


End file.
